Texts from a sociopath
by scarxtardis
Summary: Jim keeps texting Sebastian. Sebastian never answers.


_1 NEW MESSAGE: RECIEVED TWO DAYS AGO: 1-1-12 AT 11:23 AM:_

Seb,

Sorry for everything. I didn't mean to do it. I know you're angry, but I want you to come home. I need my marksman. So pull yourself together, you arse. Come back, or I'll come and find you myself. xo

**~ JM**

_2 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED TWO DAYS AGO: 1-1-12 AT 11:52 AM:_

I'm meeting dear Sherlock tonight. Planning an interrogation! Need someone to control the snipers. I don't want to have to order a random gunman. Not suggesting anything...

**~ JM**

_3 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED TWO DAYS AGO: 1-1-12 AT 21:00 PM:_

Met Sherlock and his wingman. You weren't there. You missed a lot of fun. Got a random phone call- I thought it was from you, but it wasn't. You'll come next time, won't you? Not that I care. I didn't want it to be you, anyway.

**~ JM**

_4 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED TWO DAYS AGO: 1-1-12 AT 22:13 PM:_

Though, interrogating isn't much fun without you.

**~ JM**

_5 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 04:34 AM:_

Did you hear about the woman? Apparently she's similar to Sherlock. They were seen together today. Interesting, isn't it? I never pictured Sherlock for a ladies' man, being the pathetic virgin he is. Irene Adler. Have you heard anything about her?

**~JM**

_6 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 04:38 AM:_

Yeah... Me neither.

**~JM**

_7 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVEDYESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 05:07 AM:_

There's a conspiracy theory down at old Baskerville's. Apparently, an enormous, lethal hound lurks near the hollow. Sounds ridiculously hilarious. Come check it out with me? Also, on your way, pick up my suit from the dry cleaners if you can.

**~JM**

_8 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 08:22 AM:_

Going down now. Meet me there. It's going to be a long day- we might be there until late tonight. If you choose to not show up, I'll make you into shoes. You know the drill.

**~JM**

_9 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 08:25 AM:_

You'd still probably be my favourite pair, though, out of all the people I've gotten made into shoes. I'll wear you all the time, promise.

**~JM**

_10 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 08:29 AM:_

On second thoughts, I don't want to turn you into shoes. I need you. Just show up. Don't forget the suit. Also- bring your best rifle. And maybe some Chinese food.

**~JM**

_11 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED YESTERDAY: 2-1-12 AT 11:03 PM:_

You didn't show up. Are you still mad at me? Get over it. You knew what you were in for the first moment you met me. I'm going to be up for the whole night. Planning, you see. Are you asleep? Sorry if I woke you. Actually- I'm not.

**~JM**

12 NEW MESSAGES: RECIEVED TODAY: 3-1-12 AT 09:38 AM

Thinking of stealing the crown jewels. Want to help? Come on, it'll be fun. Also- just came up with a new clue to get Sherlock baffled. Going to graffiti the glass case in which the jewels are held. Get Sherl ck.

**~JM**

_13 NEW MESSAGES:RECIEVED TODAY: 3-1-12 AT 13:56 PM:_

Got caught. I stole your classical CD's to dance to while I stole. Going to bust out of prison soon- but I've got a court case soon. See me there? Also- Sherlock and John think I'm an actor called Richard Brook. Idiots.

I miss you.

**~JM**

_REPLY FROM: SEBASTIAN MORAN- RECIEVED TODAY: 4-1-12 AT 00:05 AM:_

Dear Jim,

I hope you know how unstable it is to be sending text messages to someone who you know is already dead. Someone you killed. Also- I found Sebastian's phone. Hope you don't mind if I keep it.

And I didn't picture you to be the sentimental – mental being the operative word- type of sociopath. You never cease to surprise me.

**-SH**

_1 NEW MESSAGE: FROM: SHERLOCK HOLMES: RECIEVED TODAY: 4-1-12 AT 18:05 PM:_

Dear Jim,

I know everything now. You killed him by accident and kept texting him to make you believe he's alive. I honestly don't see the pleasure of texting someone dead. Should I tell everyone you killed yourself for a lost love, or should I make something up?

**-SH**


End file.
